


We Might Fall

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batman Beyond - Freeform, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Difficult Decisions, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Moving On, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Break Up, Retirement, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Dick and Jason are together but they're not. They love each other but they won't ever admit it. There's too much history. Too much pain. Ideals that could never match. Choices that could only end with them hating one another. But as Jason makes a life-changing decision, Dick is forced to look back on his own life, the events that led him to become who he is today. He is forced to finally look at Jason in a whole new light.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	We Might Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/gifts).



> Hi empires! 
> 
> I love, love your writing. There are no words to describe how amazing you are. Like I could read your fics a million times and it still wouldn't be enough because they're just so good. Since I'm a silent reader (I suck at leaving comments I'm so sorry), I really wanted to write a treat for you. A thank you of sorts. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Dear readers,  
> Before you proceed, let me just warn you, my ability to follow canon is non-existent. I don't know her. She doesn't know me. Haha. As for Jason and Dick, I'd say they're somewhere in their late thirties? Though I'll leave their ages to your imagination. 
> 
> Suggested song: We Might Fall by Ryan Starr

Looking out of the glass doors of his apartment’s balcony, Dick smiled as he noticed the Bludhaven sky, hues of orange slowly receding, clear and beautiful instead of being muddied by the smog that once used to plague the city. Now, when he looked up, he could see real skies, stars that weren’t just aeroplanes passing by and a moon that blessed the residents with its guiding light. It had taken a lot of time, a lot of effort but Bludhaven was on its way to change for the better. Cleaning the police department, cleaning the city itself, it wasn’t an easy task but Dick had managed to come this far. He couldn’t wait to see what was next. 

After all, he had learned that change was a good thing, even if it had left him all alone. 

A creak of the door and Dick was glancing back at the half-naked man standing in his doorway, the one who was yawning and making his way to the coffee pot. 

“When did you wake up?” Jason asked as he grabbed a cup from one of the shelves. 

“A while ago,” Dick answered, resisting the urge to touch Jason’s body or admire the flex of his muscles every time he moved. The two of them had been sleeping together for years so Dick shouldn’t have been so infatuated. But he was. “Had to make some calls.”

Jason smirked, “No rest for the mayor eh?” he asked and Dick smiled awkwardly. 

The news that he was the mayor of Bludhaven hadn’t really settled in and the title felt like something out of a fever dream, strange but exciting. Dick had always wanted to change Bludhaven, that’s why he came to the city in the first place. But unfortunately, just being a vigilante had not been enough. While he could try his best to clean up the streets, getting rid of the bad cops in the police department would have been impossible, especially since they seemed to grow like weeds under a corrupt system. When he proposed this problem to Jason, he had gotten one suggestion, albeit Jason was only joking at the time. But the idea of being more than just a vigilante, the idea of actually standing in front of people and making his dreams known, it had struck a chord with Dick. For some reason, it just made sense. 

And just like that, Dick had a new dream, one that had finally come true. 

“There’s always something to fix.” Dick shrugged, moving away from the balcony door and closer to where Jason was. In an hour or so, he had to leave, be in the office and go through boring but important reports. For now, though, he wanted to be kissed, to be loved and held close. 

As if sensing what he needed, Jason put aside his mug of coffee and wrapped his arms around Dick, a small smile gracing his face as he nuzzled his hair. 

“Don’t overwork yourself,” he whispered, caring but threatening at the same time. He knew how Dick was when it came to his job and the terrible way he managed stress. “Otherwise I might just have to tie you up.”

“Hmm, now you’re just tempting me,” Dick hummed, looking up as Jason rolled his eyes. 

Then, he was leaning down to kiss Dick and as their lips touched, everything else faded away. Bludhaven, reports, every single worry, none of it existed. There was only room for Jason in Dick’s mind, in his heart, feelings of love ebbing and flowing like a gentle stream. But these were feelings that Dick would never express, feelings that would never be put to words because even though the two of them were so close, always a part of each other’s lives, each other’s homes, they were not lovers. They weren’t anything but people who understood one another. 

And maybe, that was for the best. 

*******

There was a time when Dick hated change, a time when he chose to run instead of embracing it. And honestly, who could fault him for never wanting to let go of the circus that he had grown up with. Who could fault him for holding onto his parents for a little longer even though fate had decided to take them away? Change was confusing. It was terrifying. Because not only did it affect his present, it made the future uncertain, ensuring that nothing could be set in stone. Things that he held dear would always fade away. Things that he was sure of would always leave him behind. It was the way things worked. 

After what happened with his parents, the most horrifying change Dick faced was leaving Gotham, leaving the only family he had ever known because that family no longer had any place for him. Before everything, if someone asked Dick what Bruce Wayne was to him, there were a number of ways he could describe the man. Bruce was his saviour, the one who gave him a home, the one who gave him a second chance. Bruce was his father, the one who had brought him up, the one who had taught him everything that he knew. But now, Dick had nothing to say about the older, having erased the memories of their time together because it was easier to do that then to endure the pain of Bruce’s betrayal. 

Did Dick ever want to know that his father was sleeping with his long term girlfriend? Did he want to know that Barbara, the woman he thought was the love of his life, was carrying Bruce’s child? No. Dick wished he had never known. He wished that Barbara had never cheated on him. He wished that he meant something to Bruce so that he would have thought twice before hurting Dick. 

After their affair came to light, Dick left Gotham and never looked back. With Tim gone, there was nothing left there for him anyway. He couldn’t even keep in touch with Alfred without remembering that the older man knew what was going on but chose not to say a word because there was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect Bruce. 

It was hard for Dick to wrap his head around everything that had happened. It was hard for him to let go of the anger that fuelled his actions, his treatment towards the criminals of Bludhaven becoming more brutal than necessary. But he couldn’t help himself because when he was in a fight, the person standing before him was always Bruce. 

_ Barbara and I were in a relationship.  _ Whenever he said those words, in every rendition, Bruce would remain so passive, so uncaring as if he never regretted his actions, as if hurting Dick had always been his intention. But Dick knew that if the conversation had ended there, if Bruce showed even the tiniest bit of remorse, somehow, they’d find a way to mend what was broken. Somehow, they’d find a way to be in each other’s lives. 

_ She’s pregnant.  _ But it never ended there. Once Bruce set out to ruin something, he didn’t stop until the damage was severe, there was nothing left to fix. And after that, there was only blinding anger, the kind that made Dick’s blood boil, rising and rising until it was overflowing, like lava from the mouth of a volcano, eroding everything it touched. 

And as this anger consumed Dick, more times than he could count, a new face appeared in Bludhaven, one that he never thought he’d see again: Jason. 

“I heard that there was a vigilante worse than Batman here in Bludhaven and to my surprise, it turned out to be true,” Jason had said when Dick found him in his apartment. He had picked the lock and made himself at home by going through whatever was leftover in Dick’s fridge from the night before. “So, what’s got your green panties in a bunch, pretty boy?”

In the beginning, Dick found it easier to ignore Jason, treating him like a stray cat that would be on its way once it had its fill. But Jason never left, instead, he stuck around in Dick’s home, in his life, making a place for himself, even if it had to be done by force. Dick’s stray cat had turned out to be a poltergeist that ate all his food and instead of being grateful, got on his last goddamn nerve. 

“You’ll talk, Big Bird,” Jason had grinned one night as Dick stormed into his room. “One way or another, you’ll talk.”

Dick didn’t know why Jason cared so much. Or if he even cared at all. His desire to know Dick’s problems could just be something he was doing for entertainment. After all, how many friends could the big bad Red Hood possibly have? And this was something Dick hadn’t been afraid to ask.

“Are you that lonely, Jason?” he asked once it seemed that his uninvited guest wasn’t going anywhere. “Ran out of friends so you decided to come and bother me?”

But Jason didn’t seem to mind the question. Instead, he was amused by it, his eyes lighting up as he smiled, baring his teeth. There was always a thrill in riling up Dick. 

“Oh, Dickie, don’t ya know that I always want to bother you?” he asked, opening his arms in a welcoming hug. “You’re all I got just the way I’m all you got.”

“I’m not lonely,” Dick had snapped.

“I never said you were. After all, you’ve always been Bruce’s golden boy. You’ll be back in Gotham in no time,” Jason commented with a shrug.

It was at that moment that Dick threw the ceramic bowl he usually dumped his keys in at Jason’s head. 

Jason dodged. They didn’t speak for the rest of the day. 

*******

A month in and Dick was getting used to Jason’s presence in his home. His living room had turned into a bedroom/office of sorts where his new ‘roommate’ did all his work, going over case files and making calls in various languages. Dick had no idea what the Red Hood was up to and at times he wondered if he was in Bludhaven because something was about to happen. But since he’d come here, Jason barely ever got into trouble, sometimes patrolling the streets to help lessen Dick’s burden. Occasionally, he’d even help Dick cook dinner before it was time to head out. 

They had fallen into a cycle of sorts, one that Dick was slowly getting used to. While Jason’s never-ending snarkiness did annoy him at times, since he had stopped pestering him for answers about what happened with Bruce, Dick had learned to tolerate him. A part of him even liked Jason’s company but he would never admit that. 

Things were going well until one day, Dick came home to find Jason holding a small velvet box. It was the ring that he had picked out for Barbara, the ring that he had spent so much time and money on, wandering from one shop to another as he looked for the perfect piece, the one that he was sure would bring a smile to her face. It was the ring that would have marked the beginning of another chapter in his life, the ring that would have taken him one step closer to having a family of his own. Now, it was the ring that only brought back memories, terrible memories, ones that Dick never wanted to think of. 

“So, when’s the wedding?” Jason had asked, holding up the box. 

The words had just left his mouth and Dick was leaping across the floor, fist swinging and catching Jason off-guard. 

“What the fuck, Grayson?!” Jason growled as Dick continued to attack him, angry because he kept digging for answers he didn’t deserve, angry because there was no wedding, there was no Barbara in his life anymore. 

It was then that they really fought, punching and kicking, heaving and bleeding, constantly trying to bring each other down. In a moment of rage, Dick made a mistake and he paid for it by being flipped, his back crashing into the floor and making him groan. Soon, Jason was on top of him, pinning him down and making it impossible to move. Feeling helpless, with the memories of that night still haunting him, the anger faded away, only to be replaced with pain, every bit of sadness that had built up over the past few weeks, piling on in its little corner, ready to break through when Dick showed the slightest bit of weakness. 

Then Dick cried for everything that he had lost, he cried because he was lonely, he cried because he had never seen himself reaching such a stage in his life. And surprisingly enough, instead of running away like he usually would, Jason stayed, cradling Dick in his arms so gently, like he could break with the slightest touch, like he was fragile. Maybe he was. He heard his cries, he wiped away his tears and finally, he got the answers he was looking for. 

When morning came, Dick expected Jason to be gone but there he was in his kitchen, making breakfast like nothing had happened. 

*******

Jason didn’t stay around for long. After all, he had his own life to get back to, his job, his friends and team. He had played his part and looked after Dick, been his shoulder to cry on when he felt like he had no one. Jason had no obligation to do any of these things but he still had. Dick was grateful for that. And when he was alone again, every trace of Jason having disappeared, he was ready to move on with his life, learn to be on his own. Which meant long hours at work, the lines between his job at the BPD and his duties as Nightwing blurring sometimes. If he had time, he would sleep but if he could manage, he would push through. 

And just when he was falling apart again, as if sensing Dick’s distress, Jason was back in Bludhaven. 

“You know that all work and no play makes Dickie a very dull boy,” he had said, shaking his head in disappointment, a stack of case files on the dinner table. Ones that belonged to Dick and ones that Jason had dug up to prove why he needed to take a break. 

Dick didn’t want to listen. He was doing just fine. In fact, he felt better than before. Jason did not agree. Which is how Dick found himself strapped down to his bed, unable to get free as Jason had taken every necessary precaution. 

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d think you’re a bit of a masochist,” he had commented as he lazily flipped through a magazine while sitting right next to Dick. 

“Fuck you, Jason,” Dick had growled. “Honestly, fuck you.”

Dick’s anger only amused Jason, “All in good time, pretty bird. All in good time.”

*******

The promised good time happened during Jason’s fourth visit. Instead of dropping by to check on Dick, he was in town because of a case, one that he had graciously recruited Nightwing for. He understood that Bludhaven belonged to Dick which is why he was willing to work with him to put an end to one of the biggest drug chains in the city. Pouring all their resources together, the two of them worked for a week, surveying the area and plotting out the perfect plan. Both of them expected trouble, they expected to clash because they didn’t really know how to trust each other. 

But just as promised, that night, the Red Hood didn’t use his guns. He played by Nightwing’s rules and in turn, Nightwing followed his plan. They completed the mission without a hitch, working so well together that it was almost surprising. The two of them were in sync, always conscious of each other’s actions and when the bust was over, it was a bit disappointing.

“I do say, we make quite the team, don’t we, Wing?” Red Hood asked as they watched the cops make their arrests. 

“Maybe we do, Hood,” Nightwing couldn’t help but agree. 

Dick expected Jason to take off, he expected them to say goodbye. But instead, they chased each other back to his apartment, starting an impromptu game of rooftop tag because they weren’t ready for the night to end. And maybe they weren’t ready to let each other go. Dick didn’t know who started it but the moment they were in the apartment, they were kissing, tongue and teeth clashing. There was nothing gentle about it, no room for romantic words. There was a need, a desperate need that had to be satisfied. 

Jason had always been attractive, there was no denying it. He was tall and well-built, the white tuft of hair only adding to his features. If Dick could, he’d kiss his every muscle, especially his thighs, ones that could wrap around his waist and snap him in two. That idea should have been terrifying but instead, it turned Dick on. Another thing he wouldn’t vocally admit it. 

They stumbled from the living room into the bedroom, leaving behind a trail of armour and clothes until there was nothing left between them, skin pressed against skin, lips pressed against lips. It was rough. It was fast. It was good enough to make Dick’s eyes roll in the back of his head. As Jason moved inside him, gripping his legs hard enough to leave marks, little mementoes to remind him of the time they spent, Dick practically melted into a mess of tears and moans, dragging his fingers through Jason’s thick hair, dragging them down his back, leaving behind his own sign to let anyone who saw them of where Jason had been. 

It was perfect. It was breathtaking. It was over much too soon. 

The last thing Dick remembered was falling asleep in Jason’s arms, buried deep in his warmth. But when the sun rose, his left shivering because of the cold. Jason had left without a word and Dick wasn’t surprised. 

*******

There was a shift in Jason and Dick’s dynamic after that one night. They pretended that they’d never touch each other like that again. They pretended that everything was the same but whenever Jason came by, he only ever slept in Dick’s bed and was gone the next day before the sun had a chance to rise. 

“You don’t have to run away, you know,” Dick had said one night as Jason pressed a kiss against his cheek. 

“Don’t need you throwing things at me, Dickie,” Jason teased, grinning widely but there was a hint of nervousness in his tone. He didn’t know exactly what Dick was suggesting and he was simply too scared to ask. Too scared to hope.

“You’re an ass.” Dick rolled his eyes and turned away. Unless Jason asked him outright, he wouldn’t be the one to clarify any doubts. He wouldn’t build hope for something that was bound to crash and burn. 

After all, Jason was still the Red Hood. Together they would burn bright but eventually, every fire died out. Dick didn’t want to be the only one left to collect the ashes. He had already done so once before. 

*******

Jason stayed. When Dick opened his eyes, there he was, sleeping right beside him, dreaming sweet dreams, beautiful dreams because his lips were pulled into a small smile. Dick wanted to reach out and touch him, to see if he was real, to prove to himself that he wasn’t imagining things. But he refrained, clenching his fists as he watched Jason, taking in every inhale, every exhale, the soft snores and the way he shifted in his sleep. 

It was unreal. It was too good to be true. And Dick had questions, so many questions, ones that he would never ask, ones that he would hold deep inside him because he was scared of the answers he would get. What he had with Jason was important to him. What he had with Jason meant everything to him. But he wasn’t ready to take another leap, put his faith in someone who could possibly break his heart. So Dick reminded himself of exactly who Jason was. As long as he remembered, he would be alright. As long as he remembered, his heart wouldn’t have to break all over again. 

Instead, he’d let this play out for as long as it would, because even if it was wrong, it was everything Dick wanted and more.

*******

The relationship that Dick and Jason had, whatever it was, it lasted for years. They had their ups. They had their downs. Moments of irritation that turned into screaming. Fights that either ended in mindless fucking or Jason walking out the door only to return after a few weeks as though nothing had ever happened. They would catch up. They would fuck and somewhere along with the touching and kissing, they’d finally resolve their issues. Then, the cycle would start all over again. 

In the beginning, Dick just needed the touch of a warm body. It didn’t matter who slept beside him. But now, he needed Jason. No one else would do. The list of things he wouldn’t admit out loud was getting longer and longer. 

*******

By the time Dick finished reading through all the reports sent to him, the sun had set and the moon was shining in all its silver glory. It was time to head home, probably to an empty apartment. At least, that’s what he told himself every time he opened the front door but Jason was always there to greet him with a smile. Recently, he had started coming over more often, staying longer than usual but Dick didn’t really mind. 

Dick had assumed that he was used to Jason, that he knew the way he thought and the reason behind the things he did. They had practically been living together for years. So he was very much surprised when he got back home to find candles decorating his living room. There was an ice bucket with a bottle of wine and two glasses. And then there was Jason, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed as he grinned with accomplishment. 

“What’s the occasion?” Dick asked as he closed the door behind him. 

“Do we need an occasion?” Jason asked with a shrug, pretending that this was a normal occurrence. 

Putting his things away, Dick let Jason take his hand and guide him to the couch, kissing him innocently before pushing him down. He then popped open the bottle of wine, filled their glasses and sat down, draping Dick’s legs over his own so they could be as close as possible. 

“Since when are you in the mood for romance?” Dick asked, doing his best to fight off a smile. 

“I’m always in the mood for romance,” Jason confessed as he lifted his glass to his lips. Taking a sip, he leaned forward and kissed Dick. “That’s why I read to you.” He added in-between. “Why I sometimes drag you into ‘sudden’ movie nights.” It had only been two kisses but Dick was already feeling intoxicated, his own drink untouched. “I’m always in the mood to woo you, Dickie. You just never notice.”

_ I notice.  _ Dick wanted to say, cup Jason’s face and kiss him properly, kiss him like he meant every word.  _ Even if I don’t want to. I always notice you. _

“I’m sure you could make me notice if you really wanted to,” Dick challenged instead. 

Jason smiled, “That’s very true,” he said as his fingers slid up Dick’s thigh. “Maybe I didn’t want you to notice. Maybe I just really wanted to confuse you so you’d constantly be thinking of me and only me.”

“Well,” Dick sighed, his eyes flickering down to Jason’s lips. “I’d say mission accomplished.”

A chuckle escaped Jason’s lips as he put aside his glass. He looked at Dick with soft eyes, one full of adoration. But that didn’t last for long as he cleared his throat, expression more serious now. 

“What’s wrong?” Dick asked. Everything was going so great. Why did that have to change? Why couldn’t they just talk and kiss, kiss and talk, no worries, no hesitation?

“You might have noticed that I haven’t been really involved with the vigilante business as of late,” Jason started. That was true. Recently, Dick had barely heard any news about the Red Hood, let alone see him even when Jason was in Bludhaven. “I’m giving up the mantle, Dickie. It’s time for me to retire.”

Thoughts burst into Dick’s mind, excited ones, happy ones but the majority of them were scared. So very scared. If Jason was no longer the Red Hood, what would they mean for them? Because for years, that had been Dick’s only reason to keep Jason at a distance, to stop himself from admitting his real feelings. 

He couldn’t stop the fall. It was inevitable. Breathtaking even. But he could pretend it never happened, pretend that his heart was still safe even though it had been Jason’s for so long. 

“Retire?” Dick asked, hoping that there was a catch, a twist. “Are you sure about that?”

“Shocking right?” Jason snorted. “I thought I’d put down the helmet only when I died but things have changed. I have changed.”

Jason had changed. There was no doubt about that. While he still had his anger that came out once in a while, it was so rare for him to act on it. Now he was gentler, smarter than before which Dick didn’t think was possible because Jason Todd had always been smarter than most. 

“I just want more from life, Dick,” Jason finally said. “I want a chance to properly be with you. No more running away. No more pretending. Just… falling.”

When Jason spoke, he made everything sound so effortless, as easy as breathing. But sometimes, even breathing was hard. Sometimes, all you could do was choke on air. Inhale. Exhale. Fall apart. 

Hesitantly, Jason leaned forward and Dick’s eyes instinctively fluttered shut, accepting every kiss and every touch as though they had been lovers for years. It made him shiver. It made him want to break every rule. Anything as long as he got to keep Jason by his side. A thought that should have been terrifying. But one that wasn’t. Not any longer. 

“I’m asking you to trust me. Can you do that?” Jason asked as he pulled back. 

Inhale. Exhale. Fall apart. 

Dick waited for it to happen, for everything to come crashing down on him, thoughts, emotions, memories. But there was nothing. Not the slightest of sound as Jason waited for an answer. The fear that held him back had disappeared, non-existent, a creation of his own imagination and no longer his reality. All that he was left with were his real feelings for Jason, feelings of unconditional love, feelings of trust. All that he was left with were the words that he had never said.

“Do you trust me?” Jason asked again, worry in those green eyes of his. 

“With everything I have,” Dick breathed, the words falling from his lips so naturally, as if they were always meant to be spoken out loud. They were always meant to be heard by Jason. 

Jason smiled, leaning his forehead against Dick’s, “Then close your eyes and fall with me.”

He already had. 

  
  
  


**Epilogue:**

Barely catching the apple that was thrown at him, Dick sighed with exasperation as he looked at his five-year-old daughter who was sitting by the dinner table, legs swinging and a huge grin plastered on her face. She seemed to be very proud of herself and her father more so.

“Elainna Grayson-Todd!” Dick chastised, his tone serious enough to make his daughter sober up. Jason, on the other hand, crossed his arms and leaned back to see what would happen next. Tossing the apple to Elainna, Dick winked. “Good toss.”

Staring at the ceiling, Jason just shook his head. 

“You spoil her,” he said as he reached out his hand to pull Dick close. 

“But it was a good toss, Jay. I’m just appreciating her talents,” Dick defended before giving his husband a quick kiss, one that turned a little too deep to be viewed by their five-year-old. 

“Eww!” Elainna exclaimed, making a gagging motion. “You’re both cootie monsters!”

“Are we now?” Jason asked, his brow raised.

He looked at Dick. Dick looked at him. Soon, they were descending upon Elainna and smothering her in kisses as she screeched and giggled. 

“I’m sick now so no school!” Elainna crossed her arms, pouting angrily as though she was actually looking forward to classes. 

“Oh no,” Dick gasped dramatically. “Does that mean you’ll miss your field trip to the zoo tomorrow? If you’re sick today, you’ll probably be sick tomorrow.”

Elainna stared at her father, her little mind trying to understand the gravity of his words before she shot to her feet.

“I’m not sick!” she screamed as she went to grab her bag. 

Watching her go, Dick couldn’t help but laugh because his daughter was just too damn adorable. He really wished she would stay innocent forever, not ready for his baby to grow up. And as he looked at Jason, he was sure that his husband would agree. 

“Field trip today. House parties tomorrow,” Jason sighed and Dick pushed him. 

“Stop that! She’s only five,” he complained, not wanting to hear any more of this. 

“For now,” Jason continued, mostly because he knew Dick hated the thought of Elainna growing up. 

“You’re such an ass, Jay,” he muttered but there was no anger. There couldn’t be any when Jason was holding him close. 

“But you love me anyway,” Jason crooned and Dick smiled. 

“I really do.”

Trusting Jason, he had taken the leap, did the one thing he was so afraid of and somehow, falling was the best thing that happened to Dick. He would never regret it even for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Batman Beyond never mentioned who Dick's partner was so I just thought 'what if?'. Now Elainna is Jason's and his daughter and you can't change my mind.


End file.
